


Warm

by asario



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asario/pseuds/asario
Summary: Yuuri and Victor are both warm, and that’s all that matters.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C-chan (1001paperboxes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/gifts).



> This is for C-chan (1001paperboxes). Just a cute, little, fluffy Victor/Yuuri piece to keep you warm at Christmas~.

_It’s warm_ , was Yuuri’s first thought as he slowly woke. He fought against waking, wanting to keep this feeling for a little longer, but his body had other ideas. His eyes opened and he sighed. Still, he stayed under the blankets, his hand tracing over the arm draped over his chest. After a moment of this, he turned onto his side.

Victor’s face was blurry in the dim light, but Yuuri was close enough that he could make out his features. Like this, Victor still looked like the man he had met years before. Slack with sleep, without a worry in the world, the lines on his face smoothed. They had gotten deeper as they got older, his hair a little greyer and a little thinner, but he was still beautiful. At times, how beautiful Victor still was made him fret and worry about his own weight gain, but Victor seemed to adore it. He didn’t question it nearly as much now as he had when they first had settled in Japan.

The groan he let out when the alarm went off was quiet. All he had wanted was a few more moments before Victor woke up, full of energy. Just to admire him without dealing with questions or teasing. He did love the man, but sometimes, he did have his...overbearing moments. Still, it wouldn’t do for the alarm to keep going off, so Yuuri’s arm came out from beneath the warm cocoon of blankets to shut off the alarm.

“Hmm...Yuuri?” Victor whispered, his voice rough with sleep. Yuuri moved back to his original position and Victor snuggled back in, burying his face in Yuuri’s neck.

“Good morning.” Yuuri’s voice was quiet, not wanting to disturb the moment. His hand went to Victor’s hair.

“Good morning.” Little kisses were being placed on his neck, teasing little things that made Yuuri smile and tip his head back. “We’re going to have to get up soon.”

“Yeah. Your student is supposed to be on the ice in an hour or so, and I have a group of children starting today.”

“An hour?” A kiss was placed on his chin and then a light one on his lips. “That means we have a little time~.”

“A little time for what?” Yuuri let out a little squeak as Victor rolled them the little bit to be on top of Yuuri. He was smiling down at him and Yuuri couldn’t help the small smile back, his hands moving to cup the retired skater’s cheeks.

“To enjoy this quiet time~.” 

This time when Victor leaned in, the kiss was deeper and Yuuri chuckled against his mouth. Maybe they were getting older, but it would never change the warm feeling Yuuri always had. And that was all Yuuri could ever want.

*~*~*~*~*

Victor groaned as he placed an ice-pack on his knee before leaning back on the couch. His leg was stretched out in front of him, resting on a little table in front of him to keep it up. Maybe getting out on the ice with his student at his age wasn’t the wisest of decisions, but young Kimihiro seemed to better after he showed him a move. With a sigh, he tipped his head back and closed his eyes. He really was too old for this.

He didn’t even look up when he heard someone come into the house, wanting to keep his eyes closed for a moment longer. He didn’t get much of a choice of that though as he felt something jump onto the couch with him. With a smile, he reached down to pet the head on his lap.

“Hello there, Makkachin,” he greeted, finally opening his eyes. “I suppose that means you’ve had your walk already.”

“Of course he did,” Yuuri answered, stepping into the room. He gave a little whistle and a snap of his fingers that Makkachin immediately obeyed, following him as Yuuri walked toward the kitchen. “And now, it’s feeding time.”

Victor smiled, running his fingers through his hair. Yuuri was absolutely adorable like this. Over the years, he had come out of his shell, at least around him, becoming a little more forceful. It was really adorable.

“Did you two have a good day?” Victor called out, not moving one bit. It would only be a matter of time before Yuuri came back to sit with him.

“Well, Makkachin was with my parents until my lessons were done. After, I picked him up and walked him home.” Yuuri stepped into the room with a fond little smile. “Just like we do everyday.”

Victor held out his arms, grinning when Yuuri immediately made his way over to the couch to sit next to him. He curled up next to Victor, settling his head against his shoulder while Victor’s arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“We’ve gotten so boring, haven’t we?” Victor asked. Yuuri’s hand started rubbing over his stomach and he tipped his head up a little to nuzzle at Victor’s jaw.

Yuuri responde with, “What do you mean?” even as his hand slipped underneath Victor’s shirt to rest against his stomach. It was always nice to feel Yuuri’s hand against his skin.

“Well, think about it. Even two or three years ago, we would have been hopping around the globe, going on vacation to some exotic place or on to the next tournament or exhibition, and now we just sit here, icing our awful knees.” 

Yuuri was quiet for a long moment, far too quiet. Victor was about to make some kind of excuse or to tell him to ignore it when Yuuri whispered, “Do you regret it? Settling down here in Hasetsu, I mean?”

“Never!” Victor held Yuuri just a little tighter, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I could never regret it. And do you know why?”

“Why?”

“Because being here, with you, is the happiest I have ever been. I have the person I love in a place that I feel the warmest and happiest. I don’t care if we’re traveling all over the world. I just made a joke that didn’t go over well.” Victor nuzzled Yuuri again, sighing a little. “Forgive me.”

“You idiot.” Still, it was said fondly, so it didn’t seem that Yuuri was mad. “I’m glad that we settled down here too.”

“Good. Now, tell me about your day. I always love hearing about those adorable little skaters of yours.”

As Yuuri started talking about his students, Victor closed his eyes and dropped his head to rest his cheek against the top of Yuuri’s. All those years, this was just what he had wanted. Getting older didn’t actually matter, just this warm feeling he had every day he was by Yuuri’s side.


End file.
